tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rou Momochi
Rou Momochi (ももちロウ, Momochi Rō) is a female ghoul currently employed in the re cafe as a barista. Appearance Rou is an androgynous young woman with a slim build that is packed with lean and surprisingly well-toned muscle. Her eyes are a mellow green with small brows and messy medium-length blonde hair that she always keeps styled in dreadlocks. She is commonly seen in informal attires, seeming to greatly favor outlandish and tomboyish street wear that usually consists of hoodies, loose-fitting tank tops, jeans, and sneakers or boots. Complete with a dark choker accessory that she typically has wrapped around her neck. Rou is rarely, if ever, found in her student uniform. Even on school grounds, which more than often guarantees lectures from her college advisers and professors. Her outfit as a ghoul consists of a long white overcoat with dark pants and boots. Rou's mask is made from a portion of her own kagune that occasionally changes shape whenever using it. Such forms currently consist of a grinning horned demon with a long chin, or a fleshy elongated helmet that covers the upper half of her face. Personality At first glance, Rou comes off as a laid-back, and rebellious young woman. She is mostly care-free about all things that occur around her in Tokyo, finding almost nothing worth stressing herself over. She seems to be friendly to those who she encounters, and has a polite way of speaking. She is almost always seen with either a small grin or a wide smile on her visage, giving her a mischievous quality. Despite her cheerful and wild nature, Rou is straight-forward and dismissive, along with being brutally honest when speaking. She isn't afraid to say things that are on her mind, and wonders why other people hold back in their speaking patterns, finding it pointless. As a student looking to become a more talented artist, Rou spends most of her time drawing to further perfect her skills at using a pencil. She has a creative mind and a big imagination, favoring to draw bizarre and rather creepy illustrations. History Soon. Powers and Abilities Currently, the full extent of Rou's physical abilities in combat are unknown. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Rou's kagune takes the form of two vermilion tentacles that are very thick and scaly with a soft texture. Strengths: Rou's kagune manifests tentacles are much longer than any other rinkakus of her ranking, allowing her to utilize her kagune in longer ranges against opponents. It is also easy to manipulate, able to be shaped by Rou into different forms without much trouble. Weaknesses: Rou's tentacles are extremely brittle, even for the standards of a rinkaku ghoul. It is also countered hard by bikaku kagunes and quinques. Mechanics: The texture of Rou's tentacles is soft but when compressed, they become much more dense. When squished enough, her tendrils become so thin, that they are comparable to mere pronged tails. While not a known fact, the number of tentacles Rou can summon is actually three. Due to Rou's ability to change her kagune from a hard and thin to a soft and thick mass, her rinkaku is relatively versatile, mainly due to its malleability. Rou is capable of controlling whether or not it squishes into a thin but harder 'limb', or a thick but softer tentacle. With adequate control and its pliability, along with its reach, Rou can utilize her rinkaku in many different ways. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia